Way Over My Head
by grrawr
Summary: Jeff likes Nick. Nick likes girls... or does he? A helpful!Blaine tries to get the two boys to act on their feelings for one another, with some interesting results. 3 yrs after Dalton. Rated M for mild smut. Based on an RP with my agent 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If Glee was mine, Niff would be canon, Tartie would be back on, and we'd see a lot more of the Warblers.

**...**

Jeff toyed with his phone nervously. _Should I text him or...?_ With an exasperated sigh, Jeff collapsed onto the bed, bringing his hands up to his head and running them through his hair. "I have to do this," he whispered to nobody in particular. The blonde picked up his phone, rapidly tapping away on the keyboard before tossing it back onto the sheets.

There. It was done. There was no turning back now.

A thousand miles away in a store on the East Coast, Blaine Anderson was working when he heard his phone ring. Checking around for customers, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. _1 New Message,_ the screen read. Opening it, Blaine saw a familiar blonde head, accompanied by a brunette, pop up on the contact list. _Jeff,_ he thought, smiling at the memory of the younger Warbler. Blaine knew that he and nick had gone off to California together (thank god they'd been accepted to the same school, otherwise...) but they'd sort of lost touch over the years.

_Jeff: Hey Blaine, you free? I need someone to talk to._

Blaine frowned. The two had always been close, but he couldn't help but be surprised that the blonde was coming to him. After all, Jeff had Nick, the two were nearly inseparable. Blaine only hoped that nothing was wrong.

Jeff sat staring at his phone, willing it to buzz, and nearly falling out of his bed when it did so. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw Blaine's reply.

_Blaine: Of course. _

Jeff typed back a quick reply, before heading off to dance class, feeling much lighter than before.

_Jeff: I've got dance class first tho, so can I call ya after?_

_ Blaine: Sounds good. I'm still at work anyways._

**...**

Jeff took a small detour on his way home from dance practice. He didn't want to go back to his and Nick's shared dorm just yet- there was something he had to do first. Away from Nick. There'd been a lot of things on his mind, things that he couldn't talk to Nick about, at least not at that moment. The blonde found his way to a park downtown; he went there often when the weather was nice- it was often filled with people and he enjoyed disappearing into a crowd.

He went to his usual bench, under the big oak in the middle of all the commotion. Letting his bag fall off his shoulder, Jeff pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until his eyes fell upon the name he was searching for. He hit 'call' and waited patiently as the line started to ring.

Blaine had been called in to work that afternoon and was walking home after an absolutely horrid guitar lesson when he felt his phone vibrate in the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled the cell out to see that Jeff was calling him, as promised. He pressed a button and held his phone up to his ear, "How's my man?" He asked, smiling, as he waited for Jeff to speak. Obviously he had a lot on his mind if he was unwilling to speak with Nick.

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, no matter what mood he'd been in, it turned around at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Blaine Warbler! I'm good, nothing great. How are you and Kurt doing?" Jeff didn't know exactly how he was going to start this. Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he was a bit scared, Blaine was the only one he thought he could go to in a time like this. As he waited for Blaine's response, Jeff started to plan out what he wanted to say to his friend.

Blaine still got giddy when people asked him about him and Kurt. He smiled to himself, "we're great…but very busy." Jeff smiled as he heard Blaine's voice hitch when he talked about Kurt; he couldn't help but find it completely adorable, "But enough about me. What'd you want to talk about?" One thing was for sure about Blaine Anderson, he got right to the point-fast. He was merely concerned and when Blaine got concerned he developed what the warblers used to refer to as a "mama duck complex". He just had to try and take care of everyone. "I mean, if you're ready to talk about it."

Jeff looked around; making sure no one he knew was nearby. "I just don't know anymore Blaine, I honestly don't." Jeff reached up and brushed his bangs out of his face. "He just keeps throwing the idea of getting a girlfriend at me, but doesn't even listen when I tell him I don't want one. With the stress of school, the extra dance classes I'm taking and him breathing down my neck all the time…I don't know what to do." Jeff was starting to let his anger and stress get the better of him. He didn't even realize he was practically yelling at Blaine until the final line left his lips. "I like _him_, not some random girl he wants me to call," he added in a soft undertone.

The other end was quiet for a few moments. In his apartment, Blaine had stopped walking halfway up the stairs when Jeff started to ramble and raise his voice slightly. The kid was stressed! Blaine leaned against the wall and nodded even though Jeff couldn't physically see him. Blaine was about to reply when Jeff's words really sunk in. Him. _Him. _**Him.**

Jeff listened closely to the silence. _Did that little hobbit hang up on me?_ He thought indignantly. Checking the phone, he saw that the minutes were still ticking by, and when he brought it back up to his ear, Blaine finally began to spoke.

"Please don't get upset for me asking but…who's the guy? And wait. You like guys?"

_Well that was a lot easier than I thought_, Jeff mused. "Well erm it's uhmm…it's Nick. Our Nick" he waited a couple seconds before realizing there was more to Blaine's question. "Yeah, I like guys, well…at least Nick."

Blaine jogged up the remaining stairs to his apartment as he listened to Jeff speak. "Hey man, you're attracted to who you're attracted to. Love is love! But trust me; liking your best friend can be amazing but totally complicated." Blaine cradled the cell between his ear and shoulder as he unlocked the door and walked inside the apartment he shared with Kurt. "So he doesn't know? Are you going to tell him?"

"No, he thinks I'm straight, that's why he keeps trying to set me up on dates." Jeff couldn't handle sitting still any longer, so he grabbed his bag and headed back across the park. His eyes fell to the pavement as he walked, not wanting to meet the eyes of others in the park. "I really want to tell him, but I don't know how he'd take it. I don't want to lose my best friend Blaine. Please, what should I do?"

Blaine frowned upon hearing the nervousness in Jeff's voice. The blonde was clearly panicking, and he wished that he could comfort him better.

Jeff slowed his pace as he reached the edge of the park and turned heading towards the dorms. For once he was actually terrified of facing Nick. Maybe getting it off his chest would help ease his stress. "I guess that's really all I can do huh?" he pondered quietly. The more Jeff thought about it, the harder it sounded. "I'll text him and tell him I need to talk to him, tonight." The closer he got to the dorm, the worse he was felt. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, willing it to stop shaking.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan. You just have to be honest with him and yourself." If Jeff had been in the room with him, Blaine would've been hugging him to death. "I think that everything'll work out for you. You know what they say, if it is meant to be, it will be."

"Hopefully it will all go ok." Jeff echoed, pulling open the door to the dorm building. As he started up the stairs to his room, he played with the keychain Nick had gotten him a while back. "I really wish you weren't all the way on the other side of the county, it would make it a lot easier," he laughed, wishing that Blaine and Kurt weren't a million miles away.

"I know," Blaine agreed, "but you'll be here soon, and when you are, we're gonna party it up."

Tucking the phone between his cheek and shoulder, Jeff unlocked the door, finding the room empty. ""Either way I'll let you know." He promised, letting his bag fall from his shoulder and hit the floor with a thump.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "It might be a lot for him to take in at first. I'm wishing you luck and sending you lots of positive vibes. You're one of my best friends, and if you need anything else- even if it's just to talk- don't hesitate to call."

Jeff nodded, forgetting that Blaine couldn't see him. "Wish me luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick heard his phone buzz from across the basketball court. "T-O! T-O!" he cried, ignoring the groans of his friends.

"C'mon man, I was just about to shoot!" Henry complained.

"It might be important!" Nick argued, bending over to retrieve the phone from a nearby bench. He flipped it open and checked the screen: _1 Message: Jeff_. "It's just a text," he announced, "Sorry!"

"We're playing without 'cha then!" Kevin cried as Nick opened the text and sat down.

_Jeff: __Hey. When you get back to the dorm tonight, can we talk? I kinda have something I want to tell you._

Nick frowned. Had something been bothering Jeff? And worse, had Nick not noticed? The blonde had been acting strangely, but he'd simply chalked it up to Jeff being Jeff. He felt an uneasy ache in the pit of his stomach, before typing back his reply.

_Nick: I'll be back in like half an hour. I'm playing basketball. What's up?_

"What's a matter Nickyyyy, your girlfriend break up with you or something?" The brunette faintly heard Henry taunt. Nick was so absorbed in though that he didn't notice Henry walk over and sit down. "Who're you texting? You've been staring at your phone for the past ten minutes."

Nick shoved his phone in his pocket, "Jeff." He muttered quietly.

"Oh, so your boyfriend, then?" Henry laughed.

"Shut it." Nick barked, shoving him roughly, his face tinted pink at the comment.

Henry raised his arms in surrender, "Chill dude, just kidding. I know you're just buds. Bit it _would_ explain why neither of ya have had a girlfriend in like ever."

Nick shrugged, "Dunno." He felt his phone buzz again; pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Jeff.

_Jeff:__ Take your time. It's just something I've been thinking about for a while and well, since you're my best friend and you know everything about me, might as well know one more._

There was something in Jeff's tone that worried him. "I better go," Nick said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "It's getting late."

"It's not even seven!" Henry cried out to Nick's retreating figure. The brunette merely lifted his hand in acknowledgement.

_Nick:__ Aight, well I just finished. We SMOKED them, it was awesome. You should've come after dance class._

_Jeff:__ Doesn't surprise me, you're pretty badass at basketball. I would have, but I was in the park. I decided to call Blaine and check in with him._

_Nick:__ I'm pretty badass at everything. The park? You ok?__ You usually only go there when…_

_Jeff: Yeah, can't argue with you there. I'm ok, better then I was doing. I just needed to think for a while, clear my head._

_Nick: Dude! Why didn't you tell me? I could've skipped bball. I'm almost back, anyways. If I get arrested for texting while driving, I blame you._

_Jeff: Don't you dare get arrested, because if you think I have money to bail you out...you're out of luck. You were busy; I didn't want to bother you. It's no biggie. Just lemme know when you get here._

Jeff was torn between excitement and fear as he read Nick's text.

_Nick: Well too bad. You'll just have to stop buying hair dye and bail me out. Gimme two minutes. I'm parking rn. _

The brunette was nearly back, which meant that Jeff was even closer to telling him everything.

_Jeff: I guess I could. Alright see you in a few._

Jeff sighed and pushed his bangs out from his eyes. Every second that ticked by felt like an hour. He thought about what Blaine had told him to do- start with the simplest and go from there, but the blonde couldn't help but worry that it would to ruin his friendship with Nick. What would he do if that happened? As he tried to imagine his life without Nick, his nerves spiralled out of control; his hands started to shake and no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't stop. Jeff moved towards his side of the room and flopped down on his bed. He pulled the pillow out from under his head, buried his face into it, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

The longer that Jeff laid there the better the idea of smothering himself sounded. At least he wouldn't have to face Nick. Siding against it, the blonde stood at looked around the room, trying to find something to distract himself. As his eyes scanned the room, they fell on his guitar sitting in the corner. He smiled- the combined stress of school and his thoughts never left him enough time to play. Turning it over in his hands, Jeff picked it up and returned to his bed. After making sure that the strings were all tuned, his fingers started to strum. The lyrics started to fall from his lips, almost in whispers, "Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard…" The beat began to take him over, and before he knew it, Jeff was prancing around the room, caught up in the music.

Nick chuckled at Jeff's last text, and quickly tapped out a reply before tossing his phone onto the passenger seat and parking his car in the parking lot.

_Nick: You better._

He let the engine idle for a while, leaning forward on the wheel and running his hands through his hair. What did Jeff want to talk about? He glanced up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, frowning at his reflection. Why did his hair always have to freak out, and why couldn't he play a simple game of basketball without sweating like a pig? Nick sighed, laughing a little, wondering what Jeff would think if was there. He swallowed hard, an odd rush of emotions overwhelming his senses. W_hat are you so worried about?_ Nick asked himself_._He shut the car off, dragging his stuff out of the car before heading up to their dorm.

Nick pulled out his key and unlocked the door to the complex, before padding up the stairs to their dorm. As he walked he could hear faint strains of music coming from one of the dorms. He smiled, humming along to himself, _lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again._ He fished the other key out of his pocket, and opened the door to his and Jeff's room, smiling as he did so. Jeff's guitar was slung over his lean frame, his nimble fingers strumming gently as he danced across the room singing, oblivious to Nick's presence. Nick dropped his bag on the floor, then snuck up behind his best friend. "They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this," Nick sang out, his eyes sparkling mischievously as Jeff jumped in surprise.

With a slight yip, Jeff turned to find Nick standing there, with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. He smiled back, taking in Nick's hair sticking out from all angles. "Hey." Jeff swung his guitar back over his shoulder and placed it back on the stand in the corner. "I didn't hear you come in. Sorry you had to see that." No matter how hard he tried, he could still feel the color creeping onto his cheeks.

Nick laughed, he'd been slightly disappointed that Jeff hadn't freaked out, but the smile on the blonde's face was definitely worth it. "Don't worry, I've seen you do worse," he winked, remembering Jeff's drunken flailing to, ironically, Love Drunk. He watched a red blush creep over Jeff's cheeks and spread to his neck. For a fleeting second, Nick felt the sudden urge to brush his fingers over the trail, but pushed it from his mind quickly.

_"_So do you want to change or anything before we talk? I don't mind waiting." Jeff asked, purposely stalling. _Just stay calm,__he told himself,__he's your best friend; just tell him._

"Nah I'm good." Nick said, grinning impishly before collapsing onto Jeff's bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking, wrapping my mind around some stuff." Nick sat up and scrambled to make room for Jeff, who instead lowered himself to the ground, and nearly curled up into a ball. Nick could feel his heart pounding in his ears. _What's going on? He never- we always sit together._The blonde looked down at the edge of his favorite hoodie, playing with the drawstrings. Nick looked back at the Jeff, a nagging ache beginning to build in the back of his mind. _Fuck something bad's going to happen isn't it. Is he moving out? Is he mad I didn't realize something was wrong? Does he hate me now?_ A million thoughts whirled through his mind as he smiled nervously, praying that whatever Jeff said wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

"What would do if you figured out you've been lying to yourself? Knowing the truth is there and yet pushing it away, not wanting to deal with the consequences." Jeff looked up at Nick looking for any sign that he should just stop and forget all about it. What he found though was a reassuring smile, a smile that had been there for him, as long as he could remember. "You know how you've been trying to get me to ask a girl out for a while now?" He paused and made sure this is what he wanted to do. He shifted slightly, still avoiding Nick's eyes. "Nick…I - um, I like guys, not r-really girls."

Relief flooded Nick's heart. He brought his hands to his face, closing his eyes as he did so, and running them through his hair, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, a relieved smile on his face. "Shit Jeff, you really scared me, you know?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide, a smile spreading over his face. It wasn't until then that Nick realized just how gorgeous the blonde really was. "So, you're not mad or weirded out?" Jeff whispered, not wanting to put any ideas into Nick's head. All this time he had been scared for nothing. From what he could tell, his friendship with Nick was still intact.

"Why would I be?" Nick laughed as Jeff shoved him to the other side of the bed and settled down next to him a graceful heap, making himself as comfortable as he could. A smile played at the corner of his lips as he took comfort in the warmth of his best friend beside him. "I mean, look at Kurt and Blaine. Not only are they gay, but they're like the cutest couple in the world. And Steph said that all the hot guys are gay." His glaze flickered upwards slightly, "She must be right or something," he added in a much quieter undertone, before slipping into the memory.

…

Nick had been out studying at a local coffee shop when he heard the squeak of a chair being pulled out next to him. Looking up, he was equally surprised and pleased to see his cousin Stephanie, her face framed by her brilliant red hair. "Stephy! What're you doing here?" he cried, smiling.

She shrugged. "I was passing through so I thought maybe I'd stop by and see how you were doing. Your roommate told me you'd be here."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, Jeff," Stephanie nodded, noting the way a smile crept across the boy's face.

Nick grinned; six years of friendship meant that the pair knew each other's habits quite well. "He's my friend from back home, the one I told you about, remember?"

Stephanie laughed, an inkling of an idea forming in her head, "Yes, yes, you grew up together, you went to Dalton together, and now you're here together."

"Exactly." Nick nodded, sipping his coffee.

The conversation tapered to a lull as Stephanie shifted in her chair and looked out the window. "Hey Nicky?" she asked quietly. He looked up. "Are you and Jeff…y'know…_together_?"

Nick's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks grow hot. "No- we're not- I'm- he's just-" he managed to stutter out, before the redhead cut him off.

"Calm down, it was just a question." She said, clearing the air with a flick of her wrist, "I was just wondering. I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend in…well, ever. And I've gotta admit that Jeff's _way_ too cute to be single."

"How'd you know he was single?" Nick asked curiously.

She stared at him pointedly. "You told me. Last month, remember? You were totally smashed and-"

"Okay, okay I remember now!" he cried, looking around the shop. To his relief (and the fact that it was an early Tuesday afternoon) it was mostly empty.

"-were complaining that you didn't have anyone in your life, and wondering why Jeff didn't have a girlfriend, cause he was, I believe you said, 'obviously amazing and one of the coolest people ever' and that-"

Nick panicked, clapping his hand over his cousin's mouth. "Will you shut it?" he hissed. A few muffled words were his only reply. "Now I'm going to remove my hand in about ten seconds, okay?" he warned, "And when I do, you won't mention that again, alright?" Although he was closest to Stephanie, both age-wise and friendship-wise, Nick was quickly realizing that there were some things that he just shouldn't share with anyone. She nodded innocently. Sighing, he withdrew her hand from his mouth and fell back into his chair.

"Nick, are you sure?" she asked gently, "I mean you talk about him _all_ _the time_, you two've practically memorized each other's schedule's, you talk about everything- you even _admitted_that he was hot."

Nick flushed, "Can't two guys just be friends?" he cried, "And-and besides, I was out of it," he cried, his voice rising two octaves, "so you can't really think that anything I said counts."

"Oh but that makes all the difference, Nick," she said in a sing-song voice, "When you're drunk, you're more open. Subconscious thought lets loose."

Nick looked down into his nearly empty coffee cup. He'd never really thought about it that way; he'd assumed it was just a slip of the tongue. But now as he reflected back on his and Jeff's relationship, the brunette couldn't help but wonder. Sure, Nick'd had crushes on girls, gone out with girls, kissed girls (okay, maybe just A girl)- but he'd always assumed he was straight. Perhaps that's where he'd gone wrong.

…

"Earth to Nick? You still there, bro?" Jeff's worried voice lifted him from the fog. Nick shook his head free of the memory. Jeff laughed, "You kinda zoned out."

Nick unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Jeff paused, "I was just saying that I-I didn't mean to scare you, and I asked what you were scared of."

Nick shrugged, twisting away from Jeff, and burying his face into the pillow. Oh wait. It was Jeff's. Probably not a good idea. Nick could smell traces of the blonde's shampoo on the pillow, like apples and sunshine mixed together with a hint of his favorite body spray. He felt Jeff prodding him gently in the back, "I don't know, I guess I was scared and expecting the worst." Even as Nick rolled over to face him, Jeff couldn't stop poking him. He knew after a while Nick would get annoyed, but Jeff smiled as he remembered how cute Nick could get when he was annoyed.

"I don't think your cousin's right though." Jeff said with a shrug. "I could name some pretty hot guys that aren't gay." he sighed, closing his eyes, and picturing Nick. The blonde's smile faded when he realized that would never happen; Nick liked girls and Jeff liked Nick. It wasn't until Nick shifted under him that he realized his poking had turned into tracing a line up and down his arm. A small tingle went up and down Nick's spine as he felt Jeff's fingers ghosting over his skin. He bit his lip, trembling slightly, hoping that Jeff would pull away soon. The moment he did, however the brunette couldn't help but feel disappointed.

_Should I just tell him I like him?__Jeff wondered,__I mean,what's the worst that could happen?-Oh that's right, our friendship falling to pieces._

"Yupp, lots of hot guys aren't gay." his voice trailed off to a whisper, hoping Nick wouldn't hear. "Like you."

_What's wrong with me?_ Nick asked himself, _the minute Jeff tells me he's gay, all I can think about is running my hands through his stupid, gorgeous hair. And besides, I-I like girls. Don't I?_ In truth, Nick had never really _had_ a girlfriend, or anything close to that. He mostly went along with the flow, happy whether he was hanging with the Warblers or at the awkward Crawford mixers. He shook himself from his thoughts, just in time to hear Jeff mumble something about something. "Sorry what?" he asked, tilting his head (which was rather hard to do while lying on the bed) Jeff shook his head sheepishly and didn't reply. "Hey, do your parents know? Or am I the first person you told…?"

Jeff looked to Nick and then to the ceiling. "No, they don't know, at least not yet."

"You should tell them, man. And I'm sure they'd be happy for you." Nick grinned, punching his best friend lightly. In truth he wasn't sure how the Jeff's parents react, but he thought that they out to know, and Nick knew that the longer you kept a secret, the bigger deal it became. He stole a glance over at the blonde who was staring up at the ceiling.

Jeff swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, "You're not the first person to know either. I came out to Blaine when I called him the other day. I just needed some advice and just kind of told him." There was so much more than that behind it, but he couldn't tell Nick, at least not yet.

_Oh._ Nick's smile faded slowly. _We're best friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything!_ His inner voice screamed, _I go to you first, you go to me first! That's the way it's always been._

Jeff pulled his eyes away from the ceiling to look at his friend, his heart fell the moment he did though. Just by the look on Nick's face, Jeff could tell he was both confused and hurt. "Please don't be mad at me. I know we always tell each other everything first, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry." The brunette looked up and saw Jeff staring at him expectantly, a small furrow worrying his brow. Nick sighed, _I can't yell at him. I-I just can't._He smiled what he hoped was a cheerful smile and nodded to whatever Jeff had said.

The blonde stood up, pulling Nick up with him. "Come on; let's go get some frozen yogurt." He reached down into his bag and pulled out his wallet and sliding it into his back pocket. "Let's go, my treat."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** Hi sorry for the delay. School's being a total bitch what with AP's and college apps and such. Anyways, here's an extra long chapter in exchange for the wait.

.

...

.

Nick sat in English class, nervously tapping his pen against his desk. "Mister Duval," the professor exclaimed, "Is there any reason why you continue to make that infernal tapping noise?"

The class tittered lightly. "Uh, no, sorry sir," Nick replied, dropping the pen with a clatter and burying himself in his copy of Pride and Prejudice. When he looked back up, he was glad to find that his professor had stopped glaring at him and returned to lecturing. Nick struggled in English; he didn't need another reason for his professor to hate him. Sighing softly, Nick slipped his phone out of his pocket. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. He needed Blaine.

_Nick: Blaine Warbler! How you doing?_

_ Blaine: Just writing out invitations. It's extremely tedious and boring. How's it going?_

_Nick: Couldn't you just buy 'em? It'd be a lot cheaper. Eh. Not sure really._

_ Blaine: Kurt wants everything to be personal and handmade. Is something up? You wanna talk?_

Nick leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Was_ something wrong? He hesitated before typing a reply.

_Nick: Haha yeah, that sounds like Kurt. Hey, can I ask you something personal?_

_ Blaine: Sure man, shoot!_

_Nick: Er it's kinda awkward but, how did you know that you were…yeah._

_Blaine: He's lucky I love him ;) knew that I was gay? _

_Nick: Yeah. How'd you know?_

_ Blaine: It's hard to explain. I just sort of always knew. Well, except for that one time with Rachel...ugh idk what I was thinking._

_Nick: Oh okay. Wait that Berry chick? You guys dated or something?_

_ Blaine: What? I never told you? We got drunk and kissed. We went on a date, kissed again, and I told that yeah, I was one hundred percent gay. There was no- this is gonna sound so cliché- but there was no spark. A girl never made the butterflies swirl around in my stomach like Kurt does, and I never really thought about them in that way. _

Blaine leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin thoughtfully, before he added one final sentence and hit send. _Why do you ask anyways? _He ran his hand through his hair, then suddenly straightened. _Jeff,_ his brain told him. _Jeff was going to tell Nick. _Slowly, a smile spread across Blaine's face. Jeff had told Nick, and now Nick maybe liked him back. He grinned, laughing excitedly, before remembering that Nick hadn't actually said anything of the sort. _No jumping to conclusions, Blaine_, he chastised himself. He was so deep in thought that he nearly missed the buzz of his phone.

_Nick: HAHAHAHA dude that's hilarious. Oh. Uh. No reason really. Just wondering._

Blaine frowned. Three years later, and the brunette was still as stubborn as ever. Perhaps he'd need a bit of encouragement. After all, it couldn't be easy to realize that after twenty you were in love with your best friend. _Again, jumping to conclusions,_ the little voice in Blaine's head sang. "Oh shut up," he replied, blushing slightly when he realized he'd said it out loud.

_ Blaine: I was seventeen, gimme a break. On the plus side, I was so drunk I had to spend the night at Kurt's. I don't mean to be a pest, but are you questioning your sexuality, Nick?_

Nick froze slightly. Had he really been that obvious?

_Nick: Excuses, excuses. Blaine Warbler, drunk? No way, no way. Wait what? No no, I was just wondering, y'know?_

_ Blaine: It was a learning experience, that's for sure. Uh, if you say so. Nick, if you are its totally cool. There's nothing wrong with being curious._

_Nick: I dunno. I know there's nothing wrong with it, but still. I mean, can you just wake up one day and see someone in a totally different light? And think of them like that? No matter how long you've known them?_

Blaine grinned. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

_Blaine: sure! That's kind of how I was with Kurt. I saw him as my friend for the longest time. When he sang Blackbird? That was the moment for me. After that, I knew that I needed to be with him, that I was in love._

_Nick: Yeah, but what if you thought you were straight all your life? And never looked at a guy that way? And then, suddenly, they're just there. _

_ Blaine: Have you ever been with a girl before?_

_Nick: Well not exactly, but I've gone on dates._

_Blaine: well...you don't need to label yourself. You're attracted to who you're attracted to. My advice is that if you think you could fall in love with this person...go for it. Love is an amazing thing, it's all that matters. I can't tell you how you feel or what to feel or how to figure this out._

Nick frowned, laying his head on his desk, ignoring the curious stares of his classmates. Blaine made it sound all so simple, when it was really anything but that.

_Nick: But I've been friends with him forever. And he pretty much just came out of the closet. I don't want him to think I'm just joking around with him or something, plus, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to lose his friendship._

Blaine Chesire-cat smile widened even more. Yes, Jeff had told Nick, and yes, Nick definitely liked the blonde back. He suppressed the desire to tell Nick that he was crazy and of course Jeff liked him back, instead approaching the subject in a much more subtle manner.

_Blaine: Is it Jeff?_

Alright, maybe it was just a tad obvious. But then again, the man had never been one for subtlety. Blaine wriggled in his seat, excited for the reply. Nick, on the other hand, was sweating bullets and wishing desperately that class would end. As if hearing his thoughts, his professor dismissed them, sending an especially dismal frown in Nick's direction. The brunette, however, ignored it, quickly shoving his things into his bag and running from the classroom, his phone in hand. When he finally decided he was far enough away, he collapsed underneath a tree, panting slightly.

_Nick: What? No! No! It's not! Why, why would you think that?_

_ Blaine: Because he's been your friend for years and he came out to me over the phone the other day. Your last text gave it all away, Nick._

_Nick: I have more friends than just Jeff! Wait he did? Oh. Weird. He said he did, but I thought… I kinda assumed he would've told me first. And it's not him, okay? We're friends. Nothing more. _

Nick pulled his knees up to his chest; he'd been nursing the small hope that Jeff wasn't been serious about telling Blaine first. Apparently, he had been.

_ Blaine: Don't take it personally. He just needed some advice. And that's a shame._

_Nick: That's true I guess, but still. I'm his best friend and he's mine. It's like he doesn't trust me. A shame? Eh, it doesn't matter anyways. He's not into me like that._

Blaine sighed, able to hear the hurt in the boy's words. **Jeff****li****kes**** you!** He wanted to scream. **He's crazy about you but he thinks you're straight and he doesn't want to lose you!** "He's not into me like that." Nick had said. Was it Blaine's imagination, or did Nick sound disappointed?

_Blaine: There's a reason he didn't go to you first and it's not because he doesn't trust you._

_Nick: Well what then? We tell each other everything. I go to him first, and he goes to me. That's how it's always been._

_ Blaine: I don't think I should be the one to tell you..._

_Nick: Blaine, you can't just tell me there's a reason, and then not tell me what it is!_

Frustrated, Nick threw his phone onto the grass beside him, burying his face in his arms. "That god damn hobbit," he fumed, "just because he's getting married he thinks he knows everything about relationships." Nick blushed, quickly backtracking. "Not that Jeff and I are in a relationship. We're friends…just friends…" He insisted, unsure who he was trying to convince.

_ Blaine: I really want to tell you, I do…I just don't want Jeff to get upset with me..._

_Nick: Well he'd probably tell me anyways, so what does it matter?_

Blaine could practically hear Nick yelling, getting angry at him, and for what? Keeping a promise? Exasperated, he tapped out a reply, a sense of satisfaction washing over him. About twenty seconds later, however, he felt nothing but regret. Fuck. Jeff was gonna kill him.

_Blaine: Nick! Put two and two together! He likes you!_

Nick's heart fluttered as he read Blaine's text. Did Jeff really-? Does he-?

_Nick: What? No, he would've said something. He would've told me..._

Blaine sighed in relief; the brunette didn't believe him. He hastily replied, his fingers flying over the keys.

_Blaine: You know what, you're right._

_Nick: About what?_

_Blaine: He would tell you. You should talk to him._

_Nick: So you lied before? What the hell, man? Why would you do something like that?_

Nick choked back a sob, feeling his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. "I don't like him that way," he whispered to himself, "Honest." The ache in his chest said otherwise.

_Blaine: Nick! Oh my god. Just forget I said anything._

_Nick: I know you're stressed for the wedding and all, but that's no reason to mess with me, okay?_

_Blaine: I...you know what? You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?_

_Nick: ugh. You can be a real jerk sometimes Blaine._

_Blaine: I know._

_Nick: Then why'd you do it?_

_Blaine: Can we drop it?_

Nick frowned at the other boy's response. Did he really expect him to just forget about it? Especially after Blaine'd lied to him?

_Nick: Not really._

_Blaine: why do you care so much, huh?_

_Nick: What! I don't okay!_

_Blaine: obviously you do. You're getting kinda defensive, Nick. That's a sure sign that you care._

_Nick: Look, can we just drop it?_

Blaine grinned slightly. Now they were getting somewhere.

_Blaine: okay...let's rewind and just talk and be honest. Nick, do you have romantic feelings for Jeff? I promise I won't be an ass and tell him anything._

_Nick: I-I don't know. _He paused and looked up, before smiling slightly. _I mean, he's one of the awesomest guys I know and I'd do anything to see him smile, and I just feel safe around him, y'know? It's like, no matter what he's gonna be there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without him._

_Blaine: I know how you feel. That's how I feel about Kurt._

_Nick: but but I'm not- Jeff's my- we're just-_

_Blaine: just?_

_Nick: He doesn't like me. He would__'ve said something. and maybe-_ He paused looking up. Did he really-? He bit his lip, chewing on it slowly, turning the words over in his mind, before he typed out his reply._ And maybe I do like him __but I can't tell him, and you gotta promise you won't say anything. Promise me, Blaine. On Kurt's closet._

_Blaine: I swear on his closet and my piano. I won't say anything. You need to._

_Nick: He doesn't like me, Blaine! I know you use a lot of gel, but will you just get that through your skull? I'm not going to set myself up for disappointment, alright?_

_Blaine: hey! First of all, I've lightened up on the gel. Second of all, you need to be more confident in yourself._

Nick let out a dry laugh. "Yes Blaine, telling a kid whose self esteem is so shattered that he can barely stand to look at himself in the mirror that he needs to be 'more confident' is definitely going to help." He shook his head.

_Nick: Oh c'mon man, gel's practically your best friend. I bet you still spend more time with it than you do with Kurt. Eh. Why should I? Jeff is...Jeff. I mean, seriously. He's skinny but he's really athletic and a lot stronger than he looks, mostly from all the hockey and running he does. And his hair is this golden brown color and it's all soft and smells like apples and when he smiles it's just like nothing can go wrong in the world. As for me, I'm...I dunno, good at basketball, sorta._

Blaine shook his head. Why was Nick being so negative? Clearly he and Jeff were meant to be together, sorta like him and Kurt. He looked down at the unfinished stack of invitations.

_Blaine: actually Kurt loves my curly hair so less gel means more "time" with Kurt if you get my drift. Anyways, you have it really bad for him. Jeff is a great guy,so are you. You're handsome, talented, and very kind. You have tons of great qualities, have some confidence in them._

_Nick: You talking about your amazing relationship with Kurt isn't really helping me right now. and I'll be fine. I'll just suck it up and forget about it. Maybe this feeling'll go away._

_Blaine: you could have an amazing relationship too if you'd just be a man and talk to Jeff! Damn._

_Nick: Seriously? You're telling ME to be a man? It took you how long to finally ask Kurt out? Us Warblers were taking bets Blaine. Bets._

Blaine sighed. Okay, so maybe he _had_ been a bit out of it in regards to Kurt, but they'd gotten together in the end, and that's all that mattered, right?

_Blaine: Well I...I had a crush on the guy from the gap and then...okay, you're right. I was totally oblivious. Do you really want to make the same mistake as me? Or worse, not even do anything?_

_Nick: You were. And it's not a mistake if he doesn't feel the same way, okay? I mean, I haven't even told anyone that I might like guys. Hell, I'm not even sure if I do! What am I supposed to say "Oh, hey Jeff. I can't stop thinking about you, but I'm not sure if I'm gay or not, and even though you're as amazing as fuck and I don't have a chance, do you wanna go out sometime?" Yeah Blaine, I'm sure that'd go over reeeal well._

_Blaine: Forget about the label! Nick, obviously you're really into him, who cares about the rest? Just...be open to the possibilities. Maybe I'm pushing the whole "tell him" thing down your throat...just do what you feel comfortable with. I don't know._

_Nick: He just deserves someone so much better. It's probably better if he doesn't know. But thanks._

Blaine actually thought he could feel his heart breaking as he read and re-read Nick's latest text. Had the brunette always been so self-deprecating, or…? He frowned softly, wishing he could hug the younger boy.

_Blaine: Better than his best friend? Come on now._

_Nick: He needs someone who's actually sure of what they want. I'm kinda fucked up right now._

_Blaine: Wouldn't it hurt you to see him with somebody else?_

_Nick: Of course, but at least he'd be happy._

_Blaine: Just promise me something? If Jeff...wants to talk, listen? Be open?_

Nick looked at Blaine's reply and dropped his phone in his pocket. He stood up slowly before heading off towards his dorm, his mind overrun with a million and a half thoughts. _Screw you Blaine Anderson,_ was the most prominent.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. _What the hell is wrong with me? He's my best friend. I couldn't- I can't- We're just- *sigh*_

A day ago, his best friend Jeff had come out of the closet, sending Nick's world crashing down. While the brunette didn't have any problems with Jeff being gay, it was the boy's coming out that had caused a few issues.

Nick was noticing new things about Jeff- how his hips swung slightly whenever he walked, how his hair looked like golden when the sun hit it just right, how his nose crinkled slightly whenever he laughed. Nick frowned, a gentle ache throbbing in the pit of his stomach. _I can't tell him. He'll freak if he knew. When he found out that Jenna from Crawford was crushing on him, he avoided her for two months just so he wouldn't have to turn her down. I don't want that to happen to us._ He rubbed his eyes, surprised to feel the wetness there. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. Hearing footsteps outside, he grabbed a book and hastily wiped the tears away just before the door opened.

Jeff was exhausted; dance class that night had been brutal. It pushed him to his hardest, making his mind focus on getting the moves right instead worrying about talking to Nick. He was a mess, his hair was a catastrophe, sticking up in all directions and he was completely drenched in sweat. He shuffled down the hall towards his room, pulling out his keys as he went. As he approached the door, he could hear a quick rustling before it fell quiet. Shaking it off, he unlocked the door and entered.

Nick looked up from his 'reading', "Oh, hey Jeff," he said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Hey dude." Jeff paused as he noticed the redness of Nick's eyes. He moved to sit next to his best friend on his bed. "Nick, are you alright?" Jeff asked, concerned. Nick nodded and assured Jeff that he was fine. Not wanting to upset him even more, Jeff smiled and brushed it off.

He didn't want to dirty up Nick's bed, so he moved over to his own, flopping face first onto the mattress. "So, how was your day? Anything exciting happen?"  
>As Nick answered, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction of his dirty clothes pile. He looked back at Nick, "Sorry, what were you saying?"<p>

Nick felt his mouth go dry as he looked up. Jeff's hair was deliciously ruffled, and his white t-shirt appeared to be drenched in sweat and was plastered to his lean form. _God dammit Jeff. Why do you do this to me? Don't you think I'm confused enough, as it is?_ Nick raged, feeling the heat radiate off the blonde next to him. He exhaled slightly when Jeff got up, an odd sense of relief sweeping over him.

Nick looked down at the book, waiting for his cheeks to stop blushing. "Uhh, nothing really," he replied, "Went to class, got coffee, y'know." Nick looked back up, his heart stopping as he did so.

The two had shared a room for six, maybe seven years, but Nick had never really looked at his best friend the way he was now. He watched unashamedly as the toned skin rippled over lean muscle, not noticing that Jeff was looking at him strangely. "Oh. I- nevermind." he added hurriedly, hoping that Jeff wouldn't notice the bright blush that had spread over his face.

Oh God. That blush, the blush that drove Jeff absolutely crazy.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Nick how he really felt, how Nick made him feel. How whenever he was in his presence made Jeff's stomach automatically fill with butterflies. _I need to do this. If I end up getting hurt, my problem. I can't go any longer with him not knowing. _

Jeff stood and grabbed his guitar, slinging it over his frame, and letting it hang behind his back. "Can I play something for you Nick?"

Nick swallowed hard, "O-of course," he nodded. He loved to hear Jeff play. Not only was the blonde an amazing guitarist, but his voice was absolute perfection, and each note seemed to send shivers down his spine.

At Nick's nod Jeff swung the guitar, bringing it to lie in his hands. He sighed, and locked eyes with Nick. "Please, listen to the lyrics. Please." He took a deep breath, and sat down on his bed, directly facing Nick. He started to strum and let the lyrics flow from his lips.

" …_And then you bring me home. And we'll go to sleep but this time but not alone, no no. And you'll kiss me in your living room, oh. And you'll see, oh, that I've been missing in my living room. Cause this is what I miss, what I miss. We don't have much room. I said, does anybody need that room? Because we all need a little more room. To Live." __Jeff sighed, letting the final notes echo throughout the room. He finally looked up, making eye contact with the brunette._ "Do you get what I'm trying to say Nick?"

Seconds went by with no reaction, not even a blink. Jeff's heart fell. _Great, I scared him. Now every things going to fall apa-_ He was interrupted, as Nick's lips came crashing against his own, making him gasp and fall back onto his bed. He tensed up, still unsure of what was happening.

As Jeff toppled over, the guitar perched precariously on his bed, Nick felt the blonde tense up underneath him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. He doesn't feel the same way. I'm lying on top of him. God he's gonna hate me. I shouldn't have- Blaine really _**_was_**_ just joking._ Nick let out a soft whimper of frustration. _No!_ His brain screamed, _you started this, now __finish __it. Besides, there's no going back now; this is all you're going to get. __You better enjoy it. _He redoubled his effort, trying to put all his unsaid emotions into the kiss.

Jeff's brain started to become clearer as he felt Nick's lips move against his own. Just when he was about to give up and pull away, Nick felt a gentle, tentative hand cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Nick's eyes flew open, then fluttered shut, overcome with a mixture of elation and surprise. Smiling into it, Jeff started to move his lips against Nick's. The fuzziness started to take over his brain again from loss of oxygen, but he didn't care, he was in heaven. Nick ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, absorbing the feeling of the silky strands. Nick was running out of air, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he liked Jeff, and Jeff liked him, and that they stay like this forever.

Jeff was in heaven, after all these years of holding his feelings in, and now finally being able to express how he felt. Having Nick there with him, it felt totally awesome!  
>As they laid there, his eyes started to flutter close. Before he knew it he felt fingers weaving through his hair, gently kneading against his scalp.<p>

"Nick," Jeff pulled back trying to breathe. Nick felt a heat pool in his groin, and intensified the kiss, pulled him back down almost immediately. Jeff shifted away and the brunette frowned slightly at the loss of contact. "As much as I love this, being here just like this with you, I can literally see my skin turning blue from lack of oxygen."

_Oh. Right._ _Air._ Nick nodded, pulling back, a bright blush decorating his face. He lay on top of Jeff for a while, before realizing that the blonde probably needed to breathe, and rolled off of him, blushing once more.

Jeff smiled and chuckled as Nick sat up and straightened himself out. The two of them sat there together on Jeff's bed in silence. No words needed to be said; just by the smile on each other's faces, they could both tell that everything was going to be ok.

Nick stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts rushing through his head. _Did that really just happen? Does this mean? He and I- Are we- Am I-_ Jeff's laugh startled him from his thoughts. Turning his face back up, Jeff attempted to hide his blushing face behind his free hand. He hadn't a clue why he was laughing; everything just seemed to make him want to smile at the moment. Nick looked over and smiled, slipping his hand into the blonde's, bringing it up to his face, and kissing the fingertips softly. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hi Nicky." Jeff smiled, still in awe of what just happened. Not once did Jeff ever think he would be able to experience what he just went through. "So I'm guessing you got the message I was trying to get across?" he turned his body so that he was completely facing Nick, yet keeping their hands locked together. Nick slyly wiggled closer, not taking his eyes off the blonde. "I seriously thought I was caught when you walked in on me singing _Lucky"_ Jeff pulled his eyes away from Nick's. " I thought I was going to lose my best friend, my Agent 3."

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick murmured, tightening his grasp on Jeff's hand. "I'm _right here_, okay? And I will always be." He lifted his other hand to tilt his chin up, forcing Jeff to meet his eyes. Nick felt his heart clench as he saw the tears that had gathered in the blonde's eyes. "You're my six. My best friend. You're my everything, Jeffie."

Jeff couldn't have asked to fall head over heels for anyone better then Nick. Even when he was weak and defenseless, Nick was there, strong and perfect in every way. Nick smiled as Jeff shifted closer and felt his warm breath on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around the blonde, gently rubbing his back in small circles. For the first time all day, Jeff felt for certain that everything was going to be ok. He let the last of the tears fall from his eyes, wetting Nick's t-shirt. _I don't know what __I__ did to deserve this, to deserve him. _

Nick frowned softly at the dampness that spread along his shirt; if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Jeff. He tightened his embrace a little, hoping that Jeff would understand what he was trying to say.

Jeff let his mind wander as he lay there. He blonde reached up, tracing over Nick's jawline and brushing against his adam's apple. _I should tell him to keep it like this for a while, the feeling of it under my fingertips-_ he sighed, leaving his hand to rest there. "Just, never leave ok Nicky? No matter what, just don't leave." Jeff whispered before pressing a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

Nick felt his heart ache at the tremble in Jeff's voice. That was Jeff. A gorgeous, funny, talented guy, who couldn't see just how amazing he is. In that moment, the brunette promised himself he'd make Jeff understand exactly why Nick was so lucky to have him. He pulled back slightly and twisted his head down, catching Jeff's eyes. "Never, ever, ever." He promised, a small smile on his face. "Not even if you started liking Twilight, and dyed your hair bright pink."

"I would be pretty sexy with pink-" Jeff was cut off mid sentence as Nick leaned forward, solidifying his promise with a deep kiss. It was still the same Nick, but this kiss was different from the first. It was softer, more _let's make this moment last forever _and less frantic, their bottled up emotions already released.

Jeff took advantage of Nick's hands wrapped around his bare back, shifting so he had him lying flat on his back. Breaking their lips apart, he looked down and smiled at the brunette under him. _God, he's so beautiful, _he thought as he lowered his head to the crook of Nick's neck, working his way up to his lips. Jeff could hear a small whimper escape Nick's throat. He blushed, realizing that it was _him _that made those noises come from Nick. With a new found confidence, Jeff deepened the kiss even more, allowing his teeth to gently graze against Nick's bottom lip.

In the heat of the moment, neither of them noticed a small knock on the door. It went unnoticed until the small knocks, turned into loud bangs. "_Jeff come on I know you're in there. I need help with the moves from dance yesterday"_ Jeff groaned, he'd totally forgotten that he promised Ryan he would help him with the moves from class. "Fuck" he whispered as he pulled back, resting his head on Nick's shoulder. "Be right there!" he called over his shoulder, a pained expression prominent on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff got up and straightened out his clothes before moving to the mirror to brush his hair back to normal. _"__Are you sure you haven't had enough exercise today?"_ Nick teased lightly, already missing the blonde's presence. He rolled up and watched as Jeff checked himself in the mirror. (Not admiring his ass at all.)

Their eyes met and Jeff smirked, as if he knew exactly what Nick was thinking. _Stupid Ryan, can't for once he get the moves right?_ Jeff asked himself. Suddenly an idea dawned on him; he reached down to his dance bag, extracting something quickly. He turned, smiling, and walked towards the door.

Nick frowned. Was he…happy to be leaving? The confusion only lasted a second, as the blonde handed Ryan a small camcorder, "Here, take this. They're step by step moves of what we learned in class, watch them and learn." he turned to close the door before adding, "Oh, and don't forget- his right is your left. Got it? Good!" and slamming the door in his face. Nick's jaw dropped, the barely audible "_Thanks…I guess"_ coming from the hallway.

Still smirking, Jeff turned towards Nick who was sitting stunned on his bed. He walked back, placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders, gently pushing him back on to the bed. He smiled, moving so that he was straddling Nick's hips again. "You really think I would give this up?" he whispered in Nick's ear as he placed his hands back on his hips. "Now where were we?" he asked, just before connecting his lips to the side of Nick's neck.

His mouth formed a soft "oh" as he felt Jeff's tongue flicking over his Adam's apple. Nick had never been more grateful for Jeff's flexibility, as he began to move once more, rolling his hips in time with Jeff's, who was meeting him move for move, thrust for thrust. After a while it became too much for Nick to bear. He pulled away, tentatively tugging up at the hem of Jeff's shirt, hoping he'd get the hint.

Every move and every thrust, only made Jeff's mind spin. Everything felt right, yet Jeff's face contorted as he felt Nick pull back slightly. He sat up straight, thoughts going round his mind. _Wait, did I do something wrong? Am I moving too fast?_ Jeff asked himself. He flew up so quickly that he nearly tumbled off of Nick's waist. Nick nearly laughed until he saw Jeff's eyes cloud over in confusion, then brighten once more as the blonde realized the implications of the request. Jeff looked down, meeting Nick's hazel eyes as they requested permission. Biting his bottom lip, Jeff nodded, encouraging Nick by lifting his arms above his head. He could hear as Nick sighed in relief, smiling as he pulled the shirt over Jeff's frame. The shirt was tossed in the general direction of the dirty clothes pile, neither caring whether it was close or not. He let out a soft sigh of relief as Jeff raised his arms, allowing the shirt to be dragged over his head and tossed in a corner. Nick couldn't help but grin as he looked at the expanse of tanned skin before him, and was leaning up to kiss Jeff, when a steady hand pushed him back into the bed.

_"You know, I think this should be a little fairer. Wouldn't you agree?"_ the blonde practically purred. Nick hesitated slightly. The blonde watched as Nick's eyes avoided his own. He was confused until he saw how the brunette squirmed when Jeff attempted to remove his shirt. It wasn't as if he'd never been shirtless in front of Jeff- years of being best friends meant crazy pool parties and beach hangouts- but he couldn't help but feel self conscious. It pained Jeff to see him being self conscious. Without removing his eyes from Nick's, he started slowly pushing the shirt up Nick's lean frame. Nick nodded slowly-this was Jeff, he had nothing to hide from him. Jeff's lips followed the shirt, placing kisses up Nick's torso until the shirt was completely off. Nick was rewarded as the blonde leaned back down, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone. He moaned slightly at rush of contact, arching up into Jeff's touch.

Jeff smiled as he felt Nick press flush up against him, moaning at the contact. "You know I could continue doing this for hours." Jeff said as pulled back and looked down at Nick.

Nick whimpered slightly as Jeff pulled back. "Then why don't we?" he frowned, desperately confused. His teeth worried his lower lip as a rush of thoughts ran through his mind. _Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong? I thought it was fine…no great, actually…amazing, wonderful, mind blowing-_ errrr. Perhaps that was the wrong choice of words. He shifted slightly, which only caused the two to brush against each other even more. _Ohh dear._

As he sat above him, Jeff took the time just to _look_ at Nick. He took in the way his long eyelashes curled perfectly and how much his hazel eyes stood out over his dark hair. Jeff's favorite though is how whenever he got shy, or nervous, Nick would start to bite his lower lip.

Jeff flicked his hair out of his eyes in one fluid movement, causing Nick's heart to stutter. The blonde smiled softly before leaning in to kiss Nick, lifting one hand to caress his cheek while the other drew lazy circles over his hipbones. The growing problem between the two started to become _very_ noticeable and Jeff didn't want to push it too far for one night. He deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to cup Nick's face while the other rubbed smooth circles over his hipbones. "_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend__-"_Jeff started singing to himself."I_'m l__ucky we're in love in every way-"_Jeff pulled his lips from Nick's, letting them linger there a moment longer before moving to lay his head on Nick's shoulders. His eyes fell close as listened to the heartbeat thump below his ear.

Nick smiled and pressed a kiss into the blonde's hair, "_Oooooh,__"_ he harmonized softly, "_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday__-"_

Jeff continued to hum as Nick sang. He laid there for a few moments longer, replaying the afternoon's actions through his head. _I'm still not too sure what i did to__ deserve this, t__o deserve him._ Jeff looked up at Nick through his eyelashes and found the brunette smiling down at him. Jeff adverted his eyes almost immediately, as he felt the blush crawling over his body. Nick giggled, and pressed another kiss to the blond locks. "Nicky, can I- can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

Nick felt his throat go dry; in the past, Jeff only ever called him 'Nicky' when he had something important to tell him- like when the blonde found out he'd gotten into the Warblers- or to try and soften the blow of something bad- like when his pet fish Rocky died. He looked down at Jeff, his heart breaking as he noticing the way Jeff avoided eye contact, instead choosing to trace light shapes over Nick's chest. _He wants to ask if we can just stay friends, doesn't he. _Nick frowned, _I should've known; it was too good to be true. I don't know why I thought…_he swallowed loudly, "O-of course," he reassured, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

Jeff could hear the nervousness in Nick's voice and he frowned. Shifting, he moved so that he was sitting up, looking down at Nick. "Well, I mean-" he started to bite on his lower lip, searching for the right words to say. "Ni- Nicky, are we together now or-" Nick heard the blonde's voice tremble as he stumbled over the words, _"_Because you know, if you want to stay friends, I'd totally understand it's- it's okay." Jeff's voice broke and he threw himself face down on the open side of the bed, practically screaming into the sheets as he did so. "You know I wouldn't hate you if you just got up and left right now." he said muffled into the sheets.

Nick frowned. _No, no that's not what I want! I want us to hold hands and have dates at the beach and fall asleep__ while talking and-__and I just wanna be with you,_ he cried inside his head, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Nick rolled over slightly, and Jeff felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close, "I would never leave you, Jeffie. You should know that by now. I didn't leave you before, and I won't leave you now." He snuggled closer, feeling the blonde hair brush against his neck, "You can't get rid of me that easily," he added softly, placing a gentle kiss on Jeff's head. Jeff buried his face into the side of Nick's neck, placing kisses along his jawline as he did.

"I love you Nicky." he whispered against Nick's skin, half hoping the brunette wouldn't hear him.

_Nick's _heart started pounding. _Did Jeff really just- does he really- is he-?_

Everything came crashing down on him- the way one look from Jeff would make his stomach flip, the familiar scent of his body spray, the way his hair would stick up all over the place, the way his nose crinkled when he laughed- their seven years of friendship leading up to this.

Nick bit his tongue, a slow smile spreading over his face. Leaning back, he tilted the blonde's chin up with a gentle swipe of his hand, "I love you too Jeffie," he whispered, before leaning into a long kiss.

Jeff smiled and brought his right hand up to Nick's, gently moving it from his cheek to the nape of his neck. He ran his fingers through Nick's hair, pushing him forward with little effort.

Nick frowned slightly as Jeff pulled away, but couldn't help but smile as the blonde rested his forehead on Nick's, panting slightly. Giggling, Jeff brought his left hand and Nick's right, up to face level. They held them there, palm to palm, before Jeff slid his fingers between Nick's, lacing them together. The brunette's smile was echoed on Jeff's face, as he found himself being kissed him once more, pouting slightly when Jeff pulled away all too quickly.

"Nicholas Duval, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" Jeff asked gallantly, his eyebrow quirked and a smug grin on his face.

In that moment, Nick decided that he had to do something wipe the smile off Jeff's face. Jeff yelped as Nick's arms wrapped around his neck, pressing him into the mattress, and delving into a mind-shattering, toe-curling lip lock, enjoying the way the blonde moaned shamelessly. "Yes," he whispered into the kiss. "I will."

Jeff smiled, running his tongue along the edge of Nick's bottom lip. Nick shivered slightly, electricity shooting straight to his groin with the sharp nips of Jeff's teeth on his lower lip. Nick grinned, lifting one leg up and draping it across the blonde, effectively straddling him.

Out of pure instinct, Jeff bucked underneath him, crashing his hips upwards into Nick's. "Oh god, Nick" he sighed as his brain started to become fuzzy.

Jeff sighed into the kiss as he allowed Nick's tongue to explore his mouth. He freely let his hands roam over Nick's body. He moaned as Nick pressed into his touch. The _problems_ growing between them were more than obvious by this time, but neither was in the mind set to stop now. Instead, Jeff did quite the opposite, he arched his hips up, pressing them flush against Nick's. "Fuck" he moaned shamelessly,  
>"Oh god, Nick. I think-" he pulled back, throwing his head back against the pillow. "-just don't stop, please." he said as he raked his nails against Nick's back.<p>

In the back of his mind, Nick was all too aware of the growing problem between the two, but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that Jeff continued to writhe underneath him, making those noises that turned Nick on. Nick felt his erection strain at his jeans, feeling incredibly jealous of Jeff's loose, baggy shorts. _Shit. Probably not a good idea to think about that__,_ he thought.

Jeff froze momentarily as he felt Nick's erection brush against his own. _Oh god._ Jeff threw his head back against the pillow, arching his back as he did so. He looked down between their two bare chests, shocked to find Nick in jeans. Jeff leaned back into the kiss, moving from Nick's mouth to his neck, slowly making his way down to place kisses along his collarbones. Nick trembled slightly as Jeff ran the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin just above his waistband and tugged slightly on the front loops of his jeans. Nick bit his lip and looked away. He knew what Jeff was implying by pulling him closer, he knew what the blonde wanted. They'd be crossing a line, and once crossed, there was no turning back. _"Please Nicky?"_ Jeff asked, a hopeful smile on his face. He hoped that Nick wouldn't think he was trying to rush things. He just needed to get a close as he could to him.

_Well I'm sure as hell not saying no to that,_ Nick decided, as he tried to gracefully shimmy out, breathing a soft sigh of relief once he was free from the tight confines of his jeans.

Jeff chuckled, "Here, let me help you-" he offered, a trace of amusement in his voice. The blonde reached down and in one swift movement, had the button undone and the zipper down. "There." Nick was somewhat shocked at how easily the blonde managed to rip of his pants, but hey, he wasn't complaining. Chucking them over his shoulder, Nick reached down and grabbed Jeff by the base of his neck, pulling him in for a vicious kiss.

Jeff reached up, lacing his arms around Nick's neck, their hips moving in time with one another.It seemed that with every movement, Jeff's dance shorts become tighter and tighter. It was starting to become unbearable, and no matter how much he tried to readjust them, it was no use. He pulled back, panting and looked at Nick, hopefully getting him to understand what he was mentally screaming at him.

Nick laughed a little, apparently getting the message. "Off, off" he muttered, as the blonde complied, lifting his hips and allowing them to pool around his ankles. Once they were tossed aside, Nick nearly choked. "Batman boxers?" he asked, scarcely able to contain his laughter, "What are you, twelve?"

The blush traveled fast over Jeff's body. "You don't like them?" he cried in mock offense, "Really? Because I totally think they accentuate my butt."

Nick was about to continue, but was instead pulled into a sloppy kiss, so he had to settle for slipping his arm around Jeff and quickly squeezing his butt. A quick smirk flashed across his face at the indignant squeak that leaked from the blonde, but was quickly wiped away as Jeff thrust up, rocking his hips into Nick's. He sighed as he felt Nick's hand rest on his ass for a moment longer before pulling away. He couldn't help but pout, missing the feeling already.

Each sound was magnified in the tiny room, their pants and moans bouncing off the walls. Nick closed his eyes, trying to memorize each little movement; skin sliding against skin, eyes fluttering, heart pounding.

Jeff's hand flew up, weaving themselves through the brunette locks, pulling ever so slightly. His hips were suddenly met by Nick's with a whole new force, making Jeff helplessly moan into Nick's lips. He could start to feel the heat pool in his stomach, quickly making its way south. "So close…" Jeff practically panted into Nick's mouth.

As Jeff writhed and moaned underneath him, Nick couldn't help feeling like he was in heaven. "Shit J-Jeff," he moaned, capturing the blonde's mouth in another vicious kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. He shifted slightly, trying to put off the inevitable, but only succeeded in brushing up against Jeff even more. Nick felt his knees wobble in anticipation, the heat in his groin begging to escape.

Jeff could tell Nick was just as close as he was. Both were frantic for release, their moves becoming sloppier by the thrust. Nick grunted as Jeff yanked on his hair roughly, the blonde's head tipping back and pressing into the mattress as he moaned a string of unintelligible words that sounded suspiciously like "Fuck" and "Nick". The brunette pulled back slightly, cocking his head, before realizing exactly what was going on. Oh. OH. OH! The blonde's face was twisted into one of sheer ecstasy, as he rode out what seemed to be the longest orgasm in the history of all time. It was nothing short of amazing, and knowing that _he_ had been the one to cause it made it all that better. His breathing came in short pants, as he started to come down from his high. _Oh my god, did that just- with Nick? _

Nick let out a soft whimper as Jeff fell back onto the mattress, panting. As he opened his eyes, Nick noticed just how dilated the blonde's pupils were. Fuck it. He swooped back down, pinning the other boy's wrists above his head and capturing his lips in a kiss. Before he knew it, Nick felt the familiar tingle in his groin, before his all too sudden release. "God Jeff," he moaned, his hips jerking wildly, his thrusts becoming slower and shallower as his high tapered to an end.

Nick felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him closer. At the moment, the brunette didn't care about the mess they'd made. All that mattered was Jeff. The blonde in question placed a kiss on Nick's head before sliding out from under him. _"Where-__?__"_ he trailed off, the confusion fading into a slight grin watched Jeff whip the blanket off Nick's bed before returning to his own.

The mattress dipped slightly as the two shuffled around, getting comfortable on the small bed. Once they'd settled, Nick snuggled closer to the blonde. "Hey."

AN/ just a fair warning, this story may turn into a shameless smut-fest from here on out. Oh, and reviews make me smile.


End file.
